It is time to discipline you, Candidate
by namine redfield
Summary: Before that she joined to truck 81 as candidate, Dawson asked Casey if he would discipline her in case she stepped out of line, his answer was that he will do it with great enthusiasm. Now, after she gave up her mask in their last call, Casey thinks that it is time that he teaches her a lesson. Spoiler of the episode 308 "Chopper"


**Hi. I hope that you like this new one-shot that I have just finished of writing. It is about the last episode. In my opinion, the episode should have ended with a scene of Gabby and Matt in the hotel, however, the episode was great. **

**Like you can see on the rank, the rank of this one-shot is M and I would appreciate if you let me a review. It is the first time that I write something like that. In my other fics I have never come to further so, please let me your opinion.**

**Bye**

**Namine Redfield**

**Summary**: Before that she joined to truck 81 as candidate, Dawson asked Casey if he would discipline her in case she stepped out of line, his answer was that he will do it with great enthusiasm. Now, after she gave up her mask in their last call, Casey thinks that it is time that he teaches her a lesson. Spoiler of the episode 308 "Chopper"

* * *

><p>Time to discipline you, candidate<p>

Matt was looking to the main door of building waiting that Gabby came out by her own feet in any moment. But, the time was passing and she didn't. Why would she give her mask to the victim? It was against protocol, every candidate knows it and she wasn't an exception. Before that she started as candidate on Truck 81 he gave her a talk about what she was going to do as a candidate and of course, what she couldn't do even under any pretext.

"Dawson report" he said by radio but, any sound came from the radio "Dawson" worried about his fiancée, he walked to his helmet, which was on the ground near to the entry of the building and took it. When he was almost inside of the lobby a black cloud of dust came from the inside.

Few seconds later, the dust dissipated and, he said by radio "Go in" he couldn't wait any longer that Gabby walked out of the building by her own; he had to do something. He was putting his mask ready to enter when he heard someone coughing. It was Gabby. Quickly, he took off his mask, ran to her, grabbed her by her arm and moved her away of the smoke. She was coughing and couldn't breathe. Her face was covered with dust "Never give up your mask!" he yelled angry with her.

She continued coughing and after a few seconds she said "the floor above collapsed" she took a deep breath and continued explaining why she did it "My legs got pinned, and I had to get her out" tears were streaming down her cheeks since her eyes were irritated because of the smoke.

Casey took a deep breath and grabbed of the pocket of his gear pants a bottle of water "Here" he said giving her the bottle "Get over to triage" he ordered her

"I am fine" she said rejecting his order. Matt directed his vision to her and gave her a furious look that she never saw before in him "Okay. Yeah. Okay" she said scary that he would yell her again.

She was walking away of him when he said "Dawson. Nice work" She nodded and continued walking to the triage. Finally, he let out a shaky breath that he was holding since he saw the victim wearing her mask.

/ Almost seven hours after they were called to duty, they came back to the firehouse. They were really tired but, happy and proud since they could save a lot of lives on that call.

Dawson was talking with Mouch about dinner when Casey placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Hey, hold up a sec" She looked him and thought that he was going to give her a scolding for giving up her mask. Nevertheless, he placed his arm around her shoulder and walked through the hallway, where they could talk without being glanced by their fellows "So two big saves in one day. Sounds like a cause for celebration" he said smiling "I was thinking maybe we get a hotel room tomorrow night, get out of the apartment"

She stopped of walking and pointed him with her finger "You didn't tell Severide to leave" she said serious

"I" he thought about lying to her but, he never could lie to her properly before. For her, he was like an open book. "no" he sighed "I didn't"

Then, she grabbed him by his grey polo Lieutenant and got him closer to her body "Hotel room better have champagne" she said

"Of course it's going to have champagne" he said and placed his hands on her hips "But, not for you. You gave up your mask" he teased her and, lowered his head to whisper in her ear "And, I have to discipline you"

/

After spending part of the evening dancing Zumba with Cruz and the rest of guys of 51 they went all together to grab some dinner. After spending a good time with the guys, they decided that it was time to leave. So, Matt was driving his truck to the nice hotel on the outside of the city that he booked the day before.

"Here we are" he said smiling to Gabby "You like it?"

"Yeah. It is really nice" she said looking to the hotel. It was a two-story old building with a beautiful garden on the front.

"Let's go inside" he said holding her hand

Hand by hand they entered in the hotel to pick up the key of the room. Few minutes later, Matt closed the door of their room and, as soon as the door was shut; Gabby was pushing her body against his desperate for feeling the warm of his body.

"It has been a while" she said removing his jacket and, it fell on the floor together with her own jacket "I can't wait to have you inside of me" she kissed his lips to later being trailing wet kisses around his neck with them.

Like she said, it was a while since they two could find so time for themselves. Since Severide was living with them, they didn't have so much intimacy like before and now that with his wife was living with them for a while in the house too made it worse.

"Matt" she whispered in his ear. Unexpectedly, he broke the contact and moved away of her. "Matt" she said shocked; he has never rejected her before. He didn't say anything and gave her a smile. Then, he unbuckled his belt, held Gabby's hands and tied them with his belt "What are you doing?"

"I told you. I am going to discipline you for giving up your mask. I should have done it last night but, I couldn't trust you to be quiet" he teased. He took her to the king size bed and lied her down on it.

"But, is that my lieutenant, or fiancé talking?"

"Well, like I told you're my candidate at work, but at home, I'm your fiancée. But, since you disobey me as your Lieutenant as your fiancée, I guess that I am going to teach you the lesson two times"

"I like the sound of that. Which is going to be my punishment?"

"I am sure you can figure it out" he said seductively

He crawled on the bed and tied her hands on the headboard "I need to have my hands free and, I can't trust on you" he pressed his lips against her but, before the kiss could go further, he parted of her. His right hand was brushing her hair while his left was traveling above her shirt to the hem "I love when you have your hair down" he said before free her hair of her pony tail "Much better" Later, he pressed again his lips against her soft skin but this time on the skin of her neck. His hands were unbuttoning slowly her shirt. When the last button was unbuttoned, he lowered his kisses to her breasts and kissed them above the material of her bra. Gabby was moaning each time that she felt his tongue against her skin. He knows how to drive her crazy and he was doing a good job this time. His hands stopped of caressing her breasts and went to clasp of her bra, which was on the front of her bra. With a quick move, he unclipped her bra.

"Matt" she moaned his name after feeling his tongue playing with one of her nipple while her other one was being massaged by his hand.

"I am not Matt right now. I am your Lieutenant" he said with husky voice

"Lieutenant" she moaned

"Much better" and he returned to his torture. He gave the same treatment to her other nipple.

Her hands were opening and closing because of the pleasure that he was giving to her. She wished to have them free thus, she could grabbed him by his hair but, she couldn't; so, she tried to have her body as closer as she could of his.

"You are enjoying, right?" she said when he stopped of kissed her.

"Yeah" he with a smile of satisfaction. He walked to the end of the bed and removed her jeans to later laid down on the top of she, being careful of not put so much weight on her. His hands travelled to her underwear and inserted them inside.

"Please Matt. I need to feel you" she said desperate of feeling his soft skin

Heeding her request, his right hand traveled to her inner thigh for giving her pleasure in her sweet spot, his other one was massaging her left breast and finally his lips were against her.

She was moaning against his lips. One more time his lips lowered to her sweet spot, he removed her panties and without giving her time to catch her breathing, he inserted his tongue inside of her.

"Oh God. Baby. OH, Oh" she moaned. He inserted one of his fingers inside of her. "OH. OH. Faster baby" she yelled when her orgasm ripped through her. He looked her with a smile of satisfaction in his face. She was covered in her sweat and was trying to catch her breathing.

"I need you inside of me now" she said urgently

"No" he teased and took off his shirt "I have not finished yet. Can I trust on you, candidate?"

"Yeah" she said. He approached to her hands and freed them. Instantly, her hands were against his toned chest; she rolled them and now, she was on the top of him. She removed her shirt and her bra leaving herself completely naked in front of him.

"You like what you are watching, Lieutenant?" she whispered against his ear

"Absolutely. You are so beautiful"

"Well. I am sorry to say but, it is not fair that I am the only one exposed. You are over-dressed" she removed his jeans together with his underwear leaving him bared.

She lay down on the top of him; she could feel his hardness against her hip. It was her chance of teasing him; so, she grabbed his hardness and graced him with her hand and her lips. It was his turn to moaning her name.

"Gabby" his head was resting on the pillow and her hands were brushing her long and brown hair "I need you right now. Please..." he murmured desperately. She stopped of placing sweet kisses on his hardness member and pressed her lips against his at the time that she entered inside of her.

She moaned against her lips as he did too. She buried her face on his neck. Matt took a look of them while they were making love. He loved the contrast of her hazel Dominicans skin against his white skin. Each time that they make love; he thought that their bodies were made to fit perfectly on the body of the other.

"Matt!" she yelled when her second orgasm of the night ripped through her body. His lips kissed her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably against his body. Moments later, Matt came too. She hugged him and rested his head against his chest

A minute later, their breaths were the only sound of the room.

"I love you" She rolled and lay down near to him placing her head against his shoulder

"I love you too" He said facing her and kissed her before closed his eyes ready to sleep near to the most wonderful and amazing woman that he has never known.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Do you think that she learnt the lesson?<strong>

**Please let me a review whit you opinion**

**Namine Redfield**


End file.
